Armored Arena: Celestial -C-
''Armored Arena: Celestial -C-'' is a science fiction action video game developed video game developed and published by Aozora based on the anime Armored Arena. Armored Arena: Celestial -C-'' is an alternate story of Armored Arena: Advent -A- and Armored Arena: Baetyl -B- taking place in the same time and place but uses a new cast of characters with a few returning characters. Story Similar to ''Advent A and Baetyl B, Celestial C features a different story focusing on defeating Globe with a different cast of supporting characters. The story is about the Protagonist, an average high school student who is new to to Armored Arena and had only begun playing a few weeks before. After the Protagonist wakes up and goes to school, he/she meets the new transfer student, Yuuto Ueda, a lazy and unmotivated boy who's also the childhood friend of the Protagonist's friend, Haruhi Asakura. Later after school, the Protagonist and Haruhi brings Yuuto to the virtual stadium and he was given an Armor Card. Yuuto then bumps into Aruka Kamijou and Souji Mitsuchika, the bullies of Access High School, and was challenged into a 2-on-1 Armored Arena battle, but then the Protagonist interrupts and becomes Yuuto's partner and they fight alongside each other against Aruka and Souji in a 2-on-2 match. As the story goes on, the Protagonist has to deal with a terrorist organization that uses the Armored Arena game as their source of power, Globe, and has to defeat them to save the world. Gameplay Like the other two games, the games uses the same gameplay as each other. In the beginning of the game, the player can create their character by choosing a gender, voice, face, hair, body type, and name. The name of the Protagonist can be chosen from a list, which will be said when someone talks in the game; the name could also be customized to the player's choosing, but it won't be spoken in the game. The Armor Abilities and Class are available for choosing and customizing at the beginning of the game along with the character customization. The socalizing and battle gameplays are played the same as in Armored Arena: Advent -A-'' and ''Armored Arena: Baetyl -B-''. A new feature has been added to the socializing gameplay though, ''Celestial C now allows the main protagonist to befriend more then just the unique characters and the protagonist is now also allowed to become lovers with another character, but only the unique characters can become lovers. Besides the socializing, not much else has changed in the gameplay. Abilities & Skills New Abilities and Skills had also been added for the Armor Classes, making the total of each Abilities for Armor Classes six. The new Abilities are: *'Break' - A Fighter Class ability. This ability temperarly stuns the opponents and lowers their defense. *Cooldown - A Runner Class ability. This ability raises and recharges the stamina of the Runner but takes time depending on how much stamina is being recovered. *'Drill' - A Striker Class ability. This ability allows the Striker to go underground in the digable areas and drill up to attack and get out of the ground. *'Eleck' - A Ranger Class ability. This ability allows the Ranger to temperary stun and poison an opponent with electricity. *'Full Force' - A Tank Class ability. This ability temperarly raises the Tank's attack power by removing and adding all the defense power to the attack power. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games